Misadventures of Kovu and Gurgi
by Aria Breuer
Summary: While in the Pridelands, Kovu comes across a strange package. Opening the package comes a furry creature called Gurgi. Gurgi and Kovu, after this first meeting, encounter a series of misadventures. Can Kovu and Gurgi survive one mayhem after the next? How did Timon and Pumbaa enter the gaming craze? Alternate Universe.
1. Chapter 1: Incoming Package

**Misadventures of Kovu and Gurgi**

**By: Aria Breuer**

**Disclaimers:** All material from "The Lion King" trilogy and "The Black Cauldron" belongs to the Walt Disney Corporation. All original material, including the plot, belongs to the author of this fanfiction one-shot like story.

**Summary:** While in the Pridelands, Kovu comes across a strange package. Opening the package comes a furry creature called Gurgi. Gurgi and Kovu, after this first meeting, encounter a series of misadventures. Can Kovu and Gurgi survive one mayhem after the next, in time to return to their separate lives? How did Timon and Pumbaa enter the gaming craze? The story is set after "The Lion King II" and after "The Black Cauldron". Alternate Universe.

* * *

Readers can call this story a spin-off of the Epic Struggles series if they wish. This story came to me after a strange dream I had on the morning of December 26, 2013. The only difference between this story and the dream was that Gurgi wasn't in the dream, but came when this story was unfolding. As for Timon and Pumbaa's game craze, that idea came from my childhood.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Incoming Package**

It was the beginning of a beautiful day. Timon and Pumbaa went out early to fetch bugs. As they did, a mysterious package arrived in a crate from the skies above. On the package were strange symbols, which neither Timon nor Pumbaa could identify. Before they could figure out how to open the crate, they were cut off by Simba's entrance.

"Timon, Pumbaa… what is that?" asked Simba.

"That's what we're trying to figure out," admitted Pumbaa.

"The question is: what are you doing here, Simba?" asked Timon.

"I was just preparing Kovu for when he becomes king," said Simba, as Kovu approached.

"Simba, what is that?" asked Kovu, staring at the crate.

"Simba just asked that question!" complained Timon. "How many times does one need to answer such questions?"

"Timon, calm down," said Pumbaa. "It's not as though we're expecting that someone is inside this mysterious wooden object."

Timon said, peeved, "Crude."

Pumbaa started explaining, "If we did, then we wouldn't-"

Kovu spotted a stick hanging out from the crate. "I wonder." He pressed on the stick, causing the crate's lid to open up; out from the crate pounced a furry grey-and-white creature. Kovu fell backwards as the creature landed on him, chuckling happily.

The furry grey-and-white creature said, excited, "Gurgi new to this land! You look like a good friend. Nice fur. Nice kitty."

Simba interfered with a roar, scaring Gurgi off of Kovu. Gurgi cried, "Oh, maybe not good friends. Good friends want to… eat Gurgi? Oh no. Gurgi's come to the wrong place."

Timon asked, "What are you talking about? Simba wouldn't eat you."

Gurgi asked, pointing at Kovu, "What about him?"

Kovu said, surprised, "You don't look like something I could eat."

Pumbaa asked, "What did you find, Timon?"

Timon said, exploring the crate, "There are strange objects in here, and a painting of my Great Aunt Trissy… egh, not the best painting of her."

"Do you mean the game systems? Someone told me about them, before Gurgi was shipped to this land. Say, where am I?" asked Gurgi.

"You're in the Pridelands," said Simba.

"What do these game systems do, Gurgi?" asked Timon.

"I'll show you," said Gurgi, jumping back in the crate. As Timon jumped in after Gurgi, Pumbaa overheard the furry grey-and-white creature explaining the different platforms and games that were inside the crate.

Pumbaa asked, peering into the crate, "Say Timon, shouldn't we be heading back to Pride Rock? Or going bug hunting, like we always do?"

"Pumbaa, I'm investigating this new equipment," said Timon. "Feel free to join me, if you will."

Pumbaa grunted. "Timon, there's something not right about… what did Gurgi call them?"

"Pumbaa, they're called game systems, platforms, and games galore! If you don't like it, then go look for bugs. Meantime, I'll investigate these games a little closer," said Timon.

Pumbaa said, fuming, "Fine. I'll go look for bugs by myself." He walked off with his head raised. A moment or two passed before he looked with regret at the wooden crate. He shook his head as he walked away.

Kovu turned to the crate, saying promptly, "Hey, Pumbaa looks down. Shouldn't you at least help him, Timon?"

"Are you kidding? Pumbaa doesn't need my help to catch bugs," said Timon.

"But aren't you two friends?" asked Kovu.

Gurgi jumped up out of the crate. "Ooh, Gurgi is looking for friends. Of course, Gurgi hasn't considered lions to not eat Gurgi."

"We won't eat you. Besides, we don't even know what you are," said Kovu.

"Kovu," said Simba, hushing him.

Gurgi thought for a moment. "I guess I'm related to a dog, but I can't be sure. Gurgi's never thought on the question before."

"Well, if it's all the same to you, you're welcome to join our Pride," said Kovu, kindly.

Simba growled. "Kovu, you don't make orders. I do, as that is my duty."

"Very well. Then what would you do with the creature?" asked Kovu, taken aback.

Simba paced back and forth. Timon jumped in excitement upon finding a racing game. Simba eventually gave his answer, "All right, Kovu, since you like this creature, he's your responsibility."

"But Simba…"

"That's my final word. Show this creature Gurgi around the Pridelands, and make sure he stays out of trouble," said Simba.

"Gurgi won't be a nuisance. No," said Gurgi, jumping up and down. "Gurgi is excited to make new friend. Gurgi can't wait to…"

"Now, hold on. Let's not jump ahead of ourselves. You're new to the Pridelands, which means you will need to understand how it's done here. Are you ready?" asked Kovu.

Gurgi panted. "It sure is hot around here."

Kovu gestured with his head. "There's a watering hole nearby. Let me show you."

Timon continued to look excited towards the games. "There's so many in here, I don't know where to start! What's this game: Sonic the Hedgehog? Or this game: Mario Brothers? Oh, I can't decide where to start first."


	2. Chapter 2: Exploration

Just so readers know: yes, there is going to be humor in this story, but it'll be sporadic.

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**Exploration**

After Gurgi drank some water from the watering hole – he didn't know how long he would last without it – he followed Kovu through the savannah. Kovu did a fine job explaining to Gurgi the many perks of the Pridelands. Eventually, Gurgi needed another drink of water.

"Gurgi is too hot! The sun burns!" Gurgi cried his heart out. He complained, "Oh, the heat!"

"Gurgi, I'm covered in fur too," said Kovu, "It'll take some getting used to."

"But the heat burns Gurgi," said Gurgi. He then looked at his fur and understood. "Oh, Gurgi should be fine… at least for a while. How come you can stand the heat and your fur is dark?"

Kovu thought for a few moments. "I never thought of that question before."

"Oh look, a river," said Gurgi, charging towards a nearby river.

Kovu chased after the furry grey-and-white creature, with brown hands and feet. By the time he found Gurgi, who was drinking gulps in the river, Kovu announced, "Gurgi, that river's populated by crocodiles! Get out of there!"

Gurgi asked, "What crocodiles?" His question was answered when a huge crocodile rose from the river. Gurgi held onto the crocodile's mouth, which gaped a hungry smile at him. Gurgi smiled back, nervously. "Oh, oh, HELP!"

Kovu thought for a quick moment, "Oh, what to do?" By the second yelp, Kovu dived into the river after the creature.

Kovu found Gurgi curled up in front of a stick. Just as Kovu reached Gurgi, a crocodile charged towards them. Kovu and Gurgi moved away from the stick as the crocodile chomped into it. Another crocodile charged towards the two. Kovu whacked at the crocodile with his paw. Before he thought he won the battle, another crocodile launched itself into the air after the dark furred lion. Gurgi, after a flighty run across the water – which made him giggle giddily, arrived back on shore. Kovu followed, landing face-first on shore. The two watched the crocodiles as they migrated back into the river.

Gurgi chuckled to his delight. He stopped when he saw Kovu's glare. "Gurgi only wanted to have some fun. I needed a drink, and I didn't know where else to get one."

"Next time, try the watering hole," said Kovu, standing up.

"Ooh, ooh, can Gurgi ride on your back?" asked Gurgi, curious.

"No," said Kovu, direct. "We need to return to Pride Rock. Simba should be back there by now."

"Oh, can't Gurgi stay out here longer. I'm sure there are loads of things to do on the Pridelands," said Gurgi.

Kovu shook his head. "Not much excitement happens here, except for when lions chase after their prey."

"Oh, that's what worries Gurgi. You lions might…"

"I told you, we're not going to eat you," said Kovu.

"But other animals could eat me," said Gurgi. "Gurgi doesn't feel comfortable with…"

"Then you should stay near Pride Rock. You'll be safe there," said Kovu.

Gurgi asked, excited, "Really? Gurgi likes that thought." He chased after Kovu.

* * *

Long after his argument with Timon, Pumbaa began to miss his friend. Hoping to apologize, Pumbaa returned to the crate, but found it empty. He searched for Timon for a while, but found no trace of him. Returning to Pride Rock, Pumbaa found Timon playing games on the game systems, which for some reason required no plugs.

Confused, Pumbaa asked, "Uh Timon, what are you doing?"

"I'm playing Baldur's Gate. What does it look like I'm doing?" asked Timon, playing the game pretty hard.

"I thought we were going to hunt for bugs together," said Pumbaa.

"Not now, Pumbaa. I'm about to level up," said Timon. He was stunned once he did level up his character.

"Is there any games I could play with you?" asked Pumbaa, giving in.

"What are you talking about, Pumbaa?" asked Timon.

"I mean, you're playing games. Maybe I can, too," said Pumbaa.

"Sure. I'm sure there are some multiplayer games in the crate, somewhere. Pick a game and we'll get started," said Timon.

"But the crate's all the way out in the Pridelands."

"Is that my problem?"

"Well," said Pumbaa, fuddled. "Since you're being so lazy, then I guess I'll go back to hunting for bugs myself."

"Good luck, Pumbaa. You'll need it," said Timon, continuing to play his game.


	3. Chapter 3: Pride Rock Dilemma

**Chapter Three:**

**Pride Rock Dilemma**

By the time Gurgi and Kovu returned to Pride Rock, there was already an assembly of lionesses present. The lionesses turned their gazes upon seeing Gurgi. Vitani approached the furry grey-and-white creature, examining him rather close.

"Kovu, I didn't know you brought a pet," said Vitani.

"He is not a pet, Vitani. Gurgi's just here until he gets his bearings," said Kovu.

"Gurgi won't be any trouble. Gurgi's promises," said Gurgi.

"Oh, and the incident with the crocodiles signifies you won't cause trouble," said Kovu.

Gurgi gave a solemn expression. "Gurgi doesn't mean to be a burden." He perked up with an idea. "Gurgi will play with Timon." He approached Timon, who was busy playing the same game he had already been playing.

"Gurgi, I'm playing a game right now. Why don't you do something else?" asked Timon, stubbornly.

"Oh, Gurgi doesn't get to play. Gurgi deserves fierce smackings and whackings," said Gurgi, hitting himself on top of his head.

"Gurgi, why don't you head inside the cave," said Simba. He watched as the furry grey-and-white creature fled inside the cave rather speedily.

"That poor creature may be a nuisance, but I'm sure he doesn't mean to," said Nala.

"You haven't been around him long enough," said Kovu.

"But you have," said Kiara.

"Look Simba, I'll knock some sense into him. Maybe he'll see reason," said Kovu.

Simba thought while pacing. Zazu, a hornbill, intervened, "Yes, Kovu may be right about this creature named Gurgi. Although, I would keep watch of him."

"Well, we won't be watching him for long," said Vitani.

"Why is that?" asked Simba.

"He's gone," said Vitani, coming out of the cave. "He must have taken off during our conversation."

"I'll go after him. As Simba said, Gurgi's my responsibility," said Kovu.

"Can I go with you?" asked Kiara.

Kovu thought for a moment. "All right, but stay close behind me." With that, Kovu took off away from Pride Rock, with Kiara following after him.

Timon paused the game, showing exhaustion. "Well, enough of that for a while. Now, I wonder where Pumbaa went."

"Did you miss me, Timon?" asked Pumbaa, perking up.

"Pumbaa! I thought you went off to hunt for bugs," said Timon, stunned.

"I came back to see when you would decide to join me," said Pumbaa.

"Well I do need a break from gaming. Too much gaming can get to oneself." Timon approached his friend. "Come on, let's hunt for bugs. Then I can teach you how to play a racing game."

"Cool," said Pumbaa, happily.

* * *

Kovu and Kiara searched the Pridelands for Gurgi. They asked around, but none of the animals they met knew who or what the creature was they were looking for. Eventually, Kovu led Kiara back to the crate. There, they found Gurgi inside.

"Gurgi, what are you doing?" asked Kovu.

"Gurgi doesn't have any friends here. Gurgi misses Taran," said Gurgi, saddened.

"Whose Taran?" asked Kiara, just as confused as Kovu.

"Gurgi, what can we do to get you out of that… whatever this is?" asked Kovu.

"It's a wooden crate. Now if you'll excuse me, Gurgi wishes to be left alone," said Gurgi, stubbornly.

"Surely you don't mean that," said Kovu.

"Oh, but Gurgi does mean it," said Gurgi.

Kiara turned to Kovu. "I like him, Kovu. Maybe he can stay for a while."

Kovu peered inside the crate. "Come on, Gurgi. No one here is going to hurt you."

"But no one wants to be Gurgi's friend," said Gurgi.

"Well, maybe I do," said Kovu. "And you don't have a lot of friends here. Maybe we can start now."

"Really? Can Gurgi… no, that would require getting into trouble," said Gurgi.

Kovu shook his head. "As long as you're here, Gurgi, we may not run into any further trouble. Crocodiles were enough for me." Kovu sighed. "If you're looking for a friend, you have one."

Gurgi sprung out of the crate. "Whoopy! Gurgi is so happy to gain a new friend." He clung to Kovu's neck and hugged him. When he saw Kovu's glare, Gurgi released his neck and slid down to the ground. "Gurgi will keep his distance."

Kiara laughed happily. "Kovu, he's a darling."

Gurgi perked up upon hearing these words. "And I'm pungent, too." He heard Kiara laugh once again. Turning to Kovu, he asked, "So, what can Gurgi do today with his new friend."

_Hopefully something less dangerous_, thought Kovu. He merely said, "Anything that isn't too harmful."

Gurgi pointed out, while bouncing up and down. "Hey, look at this!" He sped off, causing Kovu and Kiara to chase after him.

By the time they caught up to Gurgi, the three saw in a valley a group of rhinoceros. The trio screamed before retreating to a safe hiding place. Remembering their last encounter with rhinoceros, Kovu and Kiara enjoyed the thrill of the chase. Gurgi managed to find a safe hiding place right after Kovu and Kiara. With the rhinoceros stampede gone, the three laughed joyously. Once they managed to break free from their hiding place, Kovu, Kiara, and Gurgi returned to Pride Rock. Before they did, Gurgi stopped for another drink of water from the watering hole. Kovu, in a way, was happy that Gurgi showed up that day in the Pridelands.


	4. Chapter 4: Fond Farewells

A third crossing, with "The Chronicles of Narnia", is in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

**Fond Farewells**

Out in the Pridelands, Gurgi took quick strides to catch up with Kovu. The lion was busy catching a gazelle when Gurgi arrived on the scene.

"Gurgi thinks we should return to Pride Rock now," said Gurgi, troubled.

"Gurgi, I'm busy," said Kovu, as he started eating the dead gazelle carcass.

"Oh, what to do," said Gurgi, moving his foot over a small ant hole. He jumped up in excitement when a thought came to him. "Ooh, ooh, Gurgi will find something to do by the river!"

Kovu cried, "Well, don't go too far!" He muttered to himself, "I might never find you again."

Gurgi stopped in front of a termite mound. "Hmm. I wonder what this does."

Gurgi tapped gently on the termite mound. To his shock, the termites started coming out from the mound. He walked backwards, stepping on another ant hole, right as an ant came out from the hole. Nervous that the ant might bite him, Gurgi threw the ant far away from him. More ants came out of the hole. Frightened, Gurgi sped back to Kovu. The ants returned to their hole, unable to find something to clamp their jaws on.

"I thought you were going to the river. You changed your mind," said Kovu.

"Oh, that's right," said Gurgi, speeding towards the river.

When he reached the river, Gurgi ran around in circles, splashing the water as he went. He eventually stopped upon seeing a pod of hippopotamuses. At first, Gurgi thought of greeting the hippos. He quickly thought against it upon seeing the hippopotamuses yawn. Nervous that the hippos might attack him, Gurgi sped off in search of Kovu. He found the dark-furred lion all too quickly.

Approaching the river, Kovu asked the furry grey-and-white creature, "Are you scared of hippos?"

"Oh, those creatures might attack Gurgi," said Gurgi, hiding behind Kovu's leg.

"Oh, I'm sure they don't mean any harm," said Kovu, right as another hippopotamus yawned. "Then again, I could be wrong." He told Gurgi last, "Come on, Gurgi."

"But how do you know those hippos won't attack Gurgi, or even you?" asked Gurgi, catching up.

"I don't," said Kovu.

"Ooh, maybe Gurgi can check the crate again. I'm sure there's something Gurgi missed," said Gurgi, heading towards the crate.

By the time Kovu caught up to him, Gurgi had jumped inside the large crate. He searched through the stuff inside the crate until he came across a letter. Climbing out of the crate, Gurgi read the letter aloud:

_Dear Gurgi,_

_Due to special circumstances, the crate you came inside will be moved in two weeks. Enjoy your stay in the Pridelands, for that may be all the time you get. Hope to see you in Prydain soon._

_Signed,_

_Aslan_

"That doesn't give Gurgi time to stay with new friends," said Gurgi.

"You're leaving us?" asked Kovu, glum.

"Gurgi's having fun here. Oh, this letter saddens Gurgi," said Gurgi, throwing the letter back in the crate. "Gurgi doesn't want to leave!"

"There isn't anything you can do?" asked Kovu.

Gurgi wept in front of Kovu.

* * *

As the days passed, Gurgi eventually told Simba's pride he would have to leave in the same crate he came from. Timon and Pumbaa weren't convinced.

"What do you mean Gurgi has to leave? There's no law that says he has to go," said Timon.

"Gurgi has to leave," said Gurgi.

"But what about all those great games you were going to show us?" asked Timon.

"Yeah, what will you do once you leave?" asked Pumbaa.

Gurgi shook his head. Depressed, he said, "Gurgi doesn't know." He took the games from Timon and Pumbaa. Returning to the crate, Gurgi put the game platforms and games back inside.

Kovu approached the crate, telling Gurgi, "You're something, Gurgi. I hope you don't change."

Gurgi perked up. "Gurgi is so happy to have found friends."

A woman's voice, somewhere in the crate, said, "The crate will be leaving in five minutes."

"Well, Gurgi has to leave now," said Gurgi, embracing Kovu by the neck. "Thank you for being Gurgi's friend."

"Anytime Gurgi, anytime," said Kovu.

After saying a few farewells, Gurgi jumped inside the crate. The woman's voice went into a countdown. By the last tick, the crate flew back up in the air. Kovu watched and waited until the crate was out of sight before returning to Pride Rock with Simba and the pride. Back at Pride Rock, Timon became quizzical.

Pumbaa asked him, "Eh, Timon. What are we supposed to do now that Gurgi's gone?"

"It's a shame I couldn't play anymore games. They were fun," said Timon.

"So, what should we do now?" asked Pumbaa.

"The only thing we can do, Pumbaa. The very thing we've been neglecting ever since Gurgi showed up," said Timon.

"We're going to hunt for bugs," said Pumbaa.

Timon repeated, "We're going to hunt for bugs."

"Yay!" said Pumbaa, cheerful.

Kovu stood out on the Promontory as Timon and Pumbaa made their way off of Pride Rock. Kovu was approached by Simba, who noticed his troubled expression.

"There's nothing you could have done. Gurgi's away," said Simba.

"I guess that's true," said Kovu.

Kiara approached Kovu now, "Kovu. He'll be all right. Gurgi's a smart creature."

"I know that, Kiara. I worry about him, though," said Kovu.

Kiara rested her head under Kovu's chin. Kovu returned the gesture by rubbing his head against hers in a loving manner.


	5. Epilogue

Again, "The Chronicles of Narnia" crosses with "The Black Cauldron" and "The Lion King". Also, a character from "Lilo & Stitch" makes an appearance in this chapter.

* * *

**Epilogue**

When the crate arrived at Prydain, the lid shot open. Gurgi tumbled out of the crate, shaking his head to throw the dust off him. Recovering from the trip, Gurgi saw he was back at Dallben's farm. Gurgi was greeted by Taran and Princess Eilonwy. Gurgi embraced his friends, glad to be back in his home land.

After he was released, Gurgi said, while jumping up and down, "Gurgi is so happy to see his friends again! I hope Gurgi didn't miss anything."

Dallben came to the window. "Ah, Gurgi there you are! A lion has been asking for you."

Confused, Gurgi said, "That's unusual."

Taran said, "I wonder what it could be."

Leaving the house was a fully-grown lion. Approaching Gurgi, the Lion said, "Gurgi, my name is Aslan. I sent you the letter."

"Yes," said Gurgi.

"The worlds are in danger. Stars are falling rapidly from the night sky. If you wish to join me, we can arrive at the Evenshire Camp in no time," said Aslan.

"Does Gurgi have to leave?" asked Gurgi, saddened.

"That is up to you," said Aslan.

Gurgi thought for a moment. Taran told him, "You don't have to leave again."

"Taran, let Gurgi decide," said Dallben.

"But he could be gone for a while," said Taran.

Gurgi nodded. "Gurgi will take on wretched task. I might prove a hero yet."

Aslan chuckled. "You already are a hero, Gurgi. We will leave soon."

Gurgi said goodbye to his friends. Aslan, once Gurgi was ready, blew on the furry grey-and-white creature. By doing so, a tree unfolded, opening a portal in the air. Aslan let Gurgi leave first, before he followed the creature. The tree returned to its first state after the two were gone.

* * *

It was another beautiful day. Timon and Pumbaa went bug hunting in the Pridelands. As the two continued their counting of bugs, a strange crate landed inches from Timon's feet. Timon jumped back in shock, hiding behind Pumbaa. Kovu and Kiara joined them. As they observed the crate, Simba and Nala approached. The crate had strange markings, but was different from Gurgi's crate.

"I wonder what's in there," said Kovu.

"Well, don't wonder for long," said Timon.

Pumbaa muttered, "Timon, do you think Gurgi's in this crate."

"Who knows," said Timon, shrugging his shoulders.

Finding another stick, Kovu pressed down on it with his paw. As he did, the crate's lid opened up. Out from the crate came a strange dog-like alien with blue fur and six arms. He jumped out of the crate in a mad frenzy, sniffing everything and everyone in his path.

"Well, he sure is spunky," said Nala, as the furry creature observed her.

The blue alien laughed, knocking himself backwards.

"What do we do with this creature?" asked Pumbaa.

"I'm not sure, but I'm beginning to wonder just what we're dealing with," said Timon.

The blue alien rolled up into a ball, trying to suck his foot. He laughed once again.

Kovu whispered to his wife. "I liked Gurgi better."

"What do we call him?" asked Kiara.

The blue alien finally announced, "Stitch… friends." He pounced on Kovu.

Simba told Kovu, "I think he likes you."

Kovu said, "I can tell."

Stitch got off of Kovu, before rolling into a ball again. Upon seeing the bugs, Stitch ate a few. Finding the bugs not agreeing with him, Stitch spit them out on the grassy ground. Timon looked offended, but he said nothing. Simba and Nala laughed at Stitch, who continued to be a nuisance only to himself. The day continued as if it was planned.

* * *

**With that comes the end of the story.**

**I'd like to thank ValueMyHeart for reading, favoriting, and following this story. I'd also like to thank my readers who stayed with this story until the end.**

**See you all in my other works.**

**Aria Breuer**


End file.
